Birthday Rain
by Errand Girl
Summary: It is Sonic's birthday and the sun is shining. So why is her face so wet? A sad and sweet Sonadow. I don't own Sonic.


Sonic walked down the path of the main street in Station Square, toward the train station. For some reason, Tails, her little brother, had rang her up to tell her to come to his place at 12 pm. Sonic didn't feel like running today, so she decided on walking then catching a train. It was her birthday. She never felt like running on her birthday. She was too depressed. Why? Well, that was a secret. One that she would take to the grave with her.

When Sonic reached Tails' house, she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. She tried for the door handle next, and it opened. Sonic had a bad feeling. This didn't feel right. Sudden memories flashed through her mind. Sonic bit her tongue to dispel the images. If her little brother was in danger, she didn't need anything distracting her from saving him. She turned the handle and opened the door. All the lights were turned off.

"Tails?" Sonic called. "Tails, you here?"

Sonic flipped on the light so she could see.

"Surprise!" Came a loud shout of multiple voices.

Sonic blinked in astonishment. There, standing from multiple hiding places, were Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Big, Blaze, Silver, The Chaotics and even Shadow, whom had been the only one to have not shouted or hidden.

"Huh?" Sonic was dumfounded.

Tails came up to her and grabbed her hand.

"It's your birthday party sis." He said gleefully.

Sonic was shocked. How had they even found out it was her birthday? She never told any of them. Tails frowned at Sonic's expression.

"Don't you like it?"

Sonic knelt down and hugged him. "Of course I do! I was just surprised is all."

Tails smiled and led her to the room. Throughout the party, Sonic made a good show of enjoying herself. She laughed and along with all the silly antics and games. Danced when Vector put on the music and started playing DJ, and sung at karaoke. During karaoke, Sonic had managed to sneak out the back while everyone was distracted. Well... almost everyone. Sonic failed to notice the dark figure that followed her out the back.

Sonic walked through the jungle of Mystic Ruins. She appreciated what her friends were trying to do, but it wasn't any good. She could never ease what happened so long ago. Actually, now that she came to think of it, it had been a long time since she visited 'them'. Turning off at a fork, Sonic walked down the path until she came to a small clearing. In the centre of the clearing was a small tombstone. Sonic walked to the tombstone and knelt in front of it. Inscribed on the stone was: 'RIP. Luna Hedgehog. Crescent Hedgehog. Dusk Hedgehog. Dawn Hedgehog. They gave their lives so that a loved one could live. May there sacrifice prove worthy'.

"Hedgehog." Came an, all too familiar, voice from behind her.

Sonic turned to see Shadow walking toward her. When he was just a few feet in front of her, he stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you crying?"

Sonic blinked, then brought a hand to rub at her eyes. Sure enough they were wet with tears. She hadn't realised that she had been crying until Shadow said. Hurriedly Sonic began rubbing at her eyes, babbling about not knowing why she was crying, tears of joy, and about how embarrassing the whole situation was. Her babbling was cut short as Shadow interrupted her.

"Stop lying to my face, Hedgehog." He said abruptly. "It's obvious that it's not 'tears of joy', so spit it out."

Sonic looked at the ground, her lips pursed, and sniffed. She was pulled against a strong chest by a hand on the back of her head. Shadow held her gently as he stroked her quills. Sonic didn't know whether she was more embarrassed or nervous.

"You can tell me, Sonic." Shadow said gently. "I won't judge you."

Sonic sniffed and trembled. "I... I lost my family when I was four. I was right there, I saw it all happen. It was all my fault." Sonic chocked on the last sentence as tears flowed down her face.

Shadow held her tightly. "Sonic," he said softly. "You were four years old."

"B-But, I..."

"Shh..." Shadow soothed. "You need to let them rest, Sonic. You need to move on. You can't change the past, but you need to give yourself a future. For their sake."

"But..."

"It's okay. You can cry as much as you need to. I won't leave you. I'll be right here."

Sonic let out a loud sob and cried uncontrollably into Shadow's chest. Shadow just stood there with his arms around her, letting her cry her heart out. She needed this, she needed to get it out, and have someone hold her while she did so. Slowly Sonic's crying began to die. Shadow pulled back slightly and brought a hand to her cheek as he looked her in the eyes. Slowly, so as not to make her uncomfortable, Shadow lowered his head as he pulled up Sonic's. Sonic's eyes closed fractionally as her head was pulled up. Gently Shadow connected Sonic's lips to his own in a sweet, loving kiss. Shadow made a promise to himself that day, that he would never let anyone make Sonic cry, for any reason other than joy. Ever again.

*Meanwhile at the party*

"Hey. Where'd Sonic and Shadow go?"


End file.
